worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Bane
(Biologic Mother) * Elisabeth Bane (Wife) * Mathias Bane (Son) * Isabella Bane (Daughter) * Asmodeus (Biological Grandfather) * Chazarrae Bane (Adoptive Father) * Caius Bane (Adoptive Uncle) |height = * 5'11 |hair color = * Dark Brown |eye color = * Dark Brown |actor = * Harry Shum Jr. |first=* Ultimate War |last=* The Elemental Darkness |episode count=* 8 }} Magnus Bane is an immortal and powerful warlock. He is the of father of Mathias and Isabella, the husband of Elisabeth, the son of Thomas and Lilith, the Adoptive son of Chazarrae and the adoptive nephew of Caius Bane. Magnus is a member of the Bane Family. Early History Magnus was born in Jakarta, Indonesia, as the son of an extremely powerful witch named Thomas and the son of the mother of warlocks, Lilith. He was adopted by an Angel named Chazarrae Bane. Magnus was made immortal at age 13, and he has been seen as a 30 yr old man over the centuries. Personality Magnus is fierce, intelligent, cunning, and wise. He is caring and deeply compassionate, understanding people's motivations with ease due to the experiences he's lived through over hundreds of years. He is incredibly protective of his children, and responsible for the safety of all witches. This takes priority over his own happiness. Physical Appearance Magnus has dark brown hair, and Dark Brown Eyes. Magnus' warlock mark is cat-like eyes. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. Weaknesses * Magic: Magnus is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Nature: It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed and spells will always have loopholes. Relationships Isabella Bane This is the relationship between Magnus Bane and his only daughter Isabella Bane. Magnus loves her more than anything and would do anything to protect her. He would fight for her protection against his enemies. Bella knows what Magnus is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Bella hugged him. Despite their time apart Bella calls Magnus 'Daddy', showing that their bond is still strong. Elisabeth Bane This is the relationship between Magnus Bane and his wife Elisabeth Bane. He is her best friend and impulsive husband. At first she viewed him as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel person. Elisabeth began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Magnus' constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Elisabeth declares her hate for Magnus because she missed her baby's first steps, and removes the child from his custody. By the end of the season, Magnus and Elisabeth have reconciled and are now allies. Chazarrae Bane This is the relationship between Magnus Bane and his adopted father Chazarrae Bane. Chazarrae adopted a young and abandoned Magnus. He raised and taught Magnus how to use his magic to help others. He shielded Magnus from his parent's terrifying legacies. Chazarrae and Magnus have grown closer ever since the birth of Magnus' daughter Isabella, as Chazarrae wanted to teach his granddaughter to help others as well. Chazarrae, has become very protective of Magnus over the years, fighting for his rights. Ultimately Chazarrae as taught Magnus that he (Chazarrae) is more than just blood. Caius Bane This is the relationship between Magnus Bane and his adopted uncle Caius Bane. The relationship between these two are somewhat antagonistic. Caius believes that Magnus will always be different from Angels and Nephilim. Magnus tries to establish a positive relationship, but it seems that Caius has denied him, as family. Mattathias Bane This is the relationship between Magnus Bane and his only son Mattathias Bane. Magnus loves his son dearly, but Mathias believes that because his father is a warlock, he won't be able to deliver necessary needs. Magnus tries to bond with his son, but he is ashamed that he will never be able to understand him. Name * The name Magnus is a Danish baby name. In Danish the meaning of the name Magnus is Great.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/magnus/ * The surname Bane is a French meaning "'hamper, large basket'".'https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=bane Tropes * 'A Father to His Men - Magnus views the Witches and Warlocks he's taken under his wing as his children, giving them the guidance and care that he himself didn't have as a child. * Beware The Nice Ones - Magnus is a very charming, friendly and fun person but he's still an extremely powerful Warlock and isn't afraid to remind people of how he got his position and reputation. * Eccentric Millionaire - He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, darlings. The loft he owns is huge and spacious and located in one of the more expensive parts of modern New York City, implying that Magnus is at the very least a multimillionaire. * Friend To All Children - Magnus really likes kids. He's been concerned for Elisabeth since she was a little girl, tries to get Bella to be more comfortable with Angeles, and easily gains Mathias' trust. Appearances * Ultimate War (1x01) * The Fallen Savior (1x02) * Gift in the Angels (1x03) * Silk in the Night (1x04) * The Frozen Stars (1x05) * The Secrets of the Lord (1x06) * The Soul of the Lover (1x07) * The Elemental Darkness (1x08) Trivia Gallery US-S2-Magnus-Promotional.jpg US-S2-Magnus-Promotional (2).jpg See also References Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons and Monsters